


Give Him His Due

by atlas_white



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Role Reversal, Shadow King Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_white/pseuds/atlas_white
Summary: Wilson is addicted to praise, William quickly realized, and it seems only right to give the King of Shadows what he wants. Role Reversal AU.





	Give Him His Due

**Author's Note:**

> Another anonymous request taken on [@higgsburyscience](http://higgsburyscience.tumblr.com/).   
>  This one's more an actual 'drabble.'

Wilson was addicted to praise.

  
It became apparent quickly, William thought, once the magician had come to terms with being stranded on the Constant. The King of Shadows loved to give himself titles, to aggrandize himself with his flowing words. He was well-spoken, his speech showing his fine breeding just as well as his handsome features, and he used that talent to decorate himself with accolades.

Yet, for all it seemed to please him to use his voice to speak highly of himself, it was obvious that he should greatly prefer to hear those words from someone else. What ruler wouldn't want to be reminded of his own greatness? Even if that ruler was a man of shadows and black magic, the strange creatures that he commanded could not pay him homage the way a human being could.

While it was Wilson who was formerly a scientist, William decided that he ought to perform a little experiment of his own.

"You are beautiful," was the first praise he gave Wilson. It was another of the evening visits that the King of Shadows liked to make, and it took him by surprise.

"Beautiful?" Wilson echoed, though he was unable to keep himself from smiling. "But what's brought this on?"

William shrugged, as if it were as ordinary as a comment on the weather would have been. "I just thought of it," he answered, "The moonlight becomes you. It makes your skin glow."

Wilson's back straightened a little, and the grey of his eyes seemed to darken a bit. It was immediately apparent that William's compliment had hit its mark exactly, and Wilson responded with pleasure and preening. That was exactly the right thing to say.

"You are kind to remark on it," he told the magician shamelessly, his chin set a little higher. He looked like a cat that had been given fresh milk. It enticed him to stride over, peacock proud, and look up at William as if looking for more.

"You seem expectant," William commented with a tilt of the head.

Wilson laughed. "Perhaps I wish to hear more," he answered, "What else do you think of when I come to you in the night?"

William felt a heat rush into his cheeks at the phrasing, which seemed anything but innocent. He had to think that it was intentional, too, the way that Wilson was looking at him then. He aimed to tease, as usual; the man seemed to gain no shortage of pleasure from getting under William's skin and seeing what reactions he can extract from him.

A claw on the magician's chest, sharp like knives. A smile just as sharp.

"I think that you try me on purpose," William answered, refusing to let Wilson get the better of him this time. Even with the flush to his dark cheeks, he isn't lost to his embarrassment. Or to his attraction.

"That may be," Wilson agreed, "Come now, I want to know. Tell me what you think of. Do you have more sweet things to grace me with?"

William lifted a hand to brush his knuckles gently along Wilson's ivory jaw, giving the King of Shadows pause. There's a look to him that the magician has never seen; as if he's just struck him and given him a gift of jewels all at once.

"You are the most incredible person I have ever set eyes on," William said softly, "I only wish that you would not be so unkind. I think unhappiness doesn't suit you. You're far too wonderful for that."

If Wilson could have gotten any paler just then, he would have. His eyes were wide, the silver of them almost glowing in the light of the full Moon. He really did look incredible, like the prince of some foreign country dressed in such finery. His every feature was striking, the curvature of his lips inviting.

"You..." could William have found words even finer than those Wilson used to laud himself? Or was it simply the fact that he had spoken them in tender earnest which left poor Wilson so speechless? It would have been a lie to say that it didn't fill the magician with pride.

Wilson got hold of his expression, but he could barely control himself. "My, aren't you silver-tongued? You have a fine way with words, WIlliam; I never knew you to be so clever with them." Something guarded came over him with a slight lick of his lips, and with surprising lack of his confidence he asked, "Do you mean the things you say, really?"

"I do. Every word." William affirmed, smiling fondly. He felt such an outpouring of emotion towards Wilson. It was large and untamable.

Wilson gripped the fabric of William's shirt tightly, and then abruptly he let go and moved away from the magician. His expression became unreadable, as though he were between emotions, his face unsure which to show. The experiment had been quite a success; he'd never known Wilson to hesitate, and now he had been shown a whole new side to him. Did no one praise him the way he deserved?

"You are far too kind, Carter, and foolish as well. Do you know this?"

William nodded, still smiling. "Yes, I know. But I've made up my mind all the same."

Wilson gave a bark of a laugh. "Indeed, it seems you have. You flatter me."

"I intend much more than flattery, dear Wilson," William answered, which surprised Wilson enough that he did not leave despite his clear intention to do so. Instead, it attracted the former scientist back to him, with a hungry look in his eyes that reflected the Moon so that they looked like the Moon themselves.

"Is that so? What is your intention, then?" Wilson asked, tilting his head. 

"I will show you in time," William purred, and as Wilson drew close once more, reached to him and took him into his arms. 


End file.
